I DUNNO
by gak jelas
Summary: penyesalan itu memang selalu terakhir. kalau penyesalan itu di awal, maka tak akan ada cerita dibalik sebuah penyesalan sayang... jadi, penyesalan itu akan selalu datang. dan penyesalan itu selalu menyakitkan untuk diterima dan dirasakan. hanya bagai mana kita menangapi penyesalan itulah yg terpenting. masih setia ama Lumin-Xiuhan/GS


"emm..ahhh…" sura desahan terus terdengar sejak sosok mungil dengan penampilan menarik itu memasuki penthouse mewah yang ia huni dengan seseorang, yang jika ia boleh jujur adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia ajak tinggal bersama dengannya.

Mata cantik berhias eyeshadow itu berputar malas mendengar suara erangan seorang pria yang setengah mati ia benci karena membuatnya berada di tempat sekarang ia berpijak. Dengan malas dilemparnya coat dan tas tangan cantiknya ke arah sofa dan berjalan santai menuju bar mewah yang sengaja ia dan sosok yang sibuk dengan kegiatan panas yang entah kapan akan berhenti itu buat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan alkohol.

Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar semua desahan dan erangan itu sehingga tak lagi merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara laknat itu. Andai saja orang tua mereka yang mendengarnya, maka ia berani menjamin pria itu akan tinggal nama. Sangat disayangkan jika orang setampan itu harus menghilang dan berakhir ditangan orang tua yang murka. Oleh sebab itu ia tetap bungkam, seolah tak tahu dan ia juga tidak peduli dengan semua kegiatan yang dilakukian pria itu selama sang pria tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya seperti ia tidak mengganggu kegiatan sang pria.

"seharusnya aku mengajak seseorang bersama ku" desahnya pelan dan menuang wine kedalam gelas tulip di atas bar.

Jemari lentik berkuteks merah itu nenelusuri bibir gelas dengan gerakan pelan dan seakan semua perhatian sang gadis, itupun jika ia masih bisa dikatakan gadis, terpusat pada gerakan jemarinya.

"atau seharusnya aku tak usah pulang saja?" bibir merah itu terangkat sinis saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara si pria. Bukan lagi erangan tapi teriakan nikmat penuh kepuasan yang terdengar di telingannya. Dengan gerakan ringkas diputarnya bar stool yang sedang di dudukinya dan beranjak dari bar menuju satu-satunya kamar yang selama ini ia tempati.

Jemarinya masih menggenggam gelas winenya, begitu juga dengan tangan satunya lagi. sebotol wine terbaik nampak di tangannya. Dengan sentakan pelan di bukanya kamarnya itu dan mata cantiknya membulat sejenak. Wajahnya seketika menjadi dingin dan tak terbaca.

.

.

.

"ku rasa kau bisa melakukannya di manapun tapi tidak di sini" suara datar sedingin es itu membuat satu-satunya pria yang berada di kamar itu tersentak dan menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh wanita yang baru saja memuaskannya.

Di tolehkannnya kepalanya dengan malas ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil berbalut hotpants pendek dan tanktop hitam beserta kemeja sutra merah tipis yang menunjukan apa yang ada di balik kemeja tipis kebesaran satu nomer itu. Sosok itu nampak bersandar santai di kusen pintu dan mengangkat gelas minumannya sebagai sapaan pada pria yang mengerang pelan dan dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang besar dan empuk. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ketelanjangannya dan menyeringai dengan menyebalkan ke arah sang gadis yang menaikan salah satu alis terbentuknya dengan gerakan yang herannya nampak cantik dan menawan.

"karena hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya yang belum ku coba dear" dan serta merta tubuh mungil dengan lekuk menggoda itu menegang dan menatap sang pria dengan tatapan tak suka selama sedetik yang segera digantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi.

"kalau kau lupa. Ini kamarku. Kamar mu ada di lantai atas" sang gadis mendengus pelan dan menenggak minumannya dengan tenggakan pelan yang menggoda.

Bohong, jika sang pria bilang ia tak tergoda dengan sosok mungil itu, andai saja suara gumaman samar penghuni lain di antara mereka tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok menggoda itu, mereka berdua mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah sosok yang perlahan membuka matanya. Dan mata itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok lain di antara ia dan sang pria. Wajah mengantuk itu seketika memucat dan membuatnya rela membayar berapapun agar bisa membuatnya menghilang detik itu juga dari hadapan pria dan wanita yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"santai saja. Anggap saja rumah mu sendiri" sarkasme yang mengena sekali dan dengan bertumpu pada tumit heelsnya ia berputar pelan. Sosok mungil itu menghilang dari ambang pintu. Sekelebat warna merah mengiringi kepergiannya dan membuat sang pria mengerang kesal. Dengan gusar di usapnya wajahnya dan beranjak dari atas ranjang. Dengan cepat dikenakan pakainnya dan melangkah cepat mengejar sang gadis yang baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya

.

.

.

.

"mau kemana kau?"

"bukan urusanmu kan. Dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan apa yang ku lakukan" jawaban bernada acuh itu menyentak Luhan dengan telak dan menatap punggung sempit itu dengan tatapan bersalah

"ayolah minseok… aku tahu aku salah. Maaf" kata maaf itu sejenak menghentikan minseok dari kegiatannya memasang coatnya dan berakhir dengan helaan nafas lelah

"bukan salah mu. Inikan memang tempat tinggalmu. Akulah yang menumpang disini"

Umpatan kasar segera meluncur dari bibir Luhan dan Minseokpun dengan gerakan ringan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan yang nampak bersalah. Ada sedikit rasa senang pada hati Minseok melihat wajah gusar Luhan. Setidaknya pria tampan didepannya ini masih tahu bagai mana bersikap baik dan meresa bersalah padanya. Senyum ringkas tanpa arti terbentuk pada bibir mungil berwarna merah alami itu.

"kembalilah kedalam. Tidak baik meninggalkan teman tidurmu sendirian di ranjang" Luhan meringis pelan mendengar perkataan minseok. Rasa bersalahnya makin menjadi-jadi dan ingin rasanya ia menarik Minseok masuk kedalam pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi ia tahu sosok mungil nan indah didepannya ini tidak akan mau menerima sentuhannya. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja selesai melakukan seks dengan wanita lain, bukan berarti ia dan minseok pernah melakukannya selama kehidupan bersama mereka ini.

"minseok-"

"aku pergi"

Bunyi debam pelan pada pintu yang tertutup membuat Luhan makin mengerang kesal dan menendang apapun yang ada disekitar jangkauannya. Ia kembali melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Kembali membuat sosok itu kecewa akan tingkah bejat dan liarnya. Baik secara disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Nafas Luhan nampak kasar dan tak beraturan. Semua jenis umpatan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat melangkah ke arah kamar Minseok, tempat dimana teman tidurnya masih nampak diam membeku di atas ranjang yang seharusnya tak pernah mereka sentuh karena Luhan pernah berjanji pada Minseok jika ia tak akan pernah menjamah kamar wanita itu.

Tapi sekarang janji tinggal janji dan ia dengan brengseknya justru menanggapi komentar dingin Minseok dengan kata-kata acuhnya. Dan sekarang wanita itu meninggalkannya. Ya, entah kenapa Luhan merasa wanita itu akan meninggalkannya. Rasa tak nyaman yang tak ia kenal tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya dan membuat ia mengernyit sakit. Bukan… itu jelas bukan penyakit jantung. Ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit mematikan itu. Ada rasa lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan ketika ia melihat wajah kecewa Minseok tadi. Dan ia tidak suka wanita itu kecewa padanya.

Dan Luhan rasa ia mulai gila karena ia peduli dengan apa yang Minseok pikirkan setelah dua tahun kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli dengan Minseok. Tak pernah ikut campur akan kehidupan Minseok dan mereka jarang berinteraksi kecuali ketika ada acara keluarga ataupun pesta perusahaan dan keluarga besar mereka berdua. Keluarga yang menyebabkan mereka terikat dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang hambar dan tanpa arti. Pernikahan yang hanya merupakan setatus di atas kertas tapi tidak dikehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

Luhan tetap suka main perempuan dan melakukan kegiatan sexsnya dengan wanita-wanita yang ia inginkan. Minseok dengan perusahaannya dan juga kegiatan pribadinya yang Luhan sendiri tak mau tahu asal tidak membuatnya susah dan menimbulkan skandal.

Dan semua rasa acuh itu seketika sirna ketika mata cantik yang selama ini tak pernah menatapnya secara terang-terangan itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat cantik yang kosong tak menggambarkan emosi apapun. Tapi Luhan tidak buta. Mata itu memang bisu, tapi ekspresi kosong itu menampar telak dirinya. Kalimat singkat itu menyentaknya dengan keras jika ia memiliki istri. Istri yang cantik dan luar biasa. Istri yang selalu nampak baik-baik saja dan tersenyum manis di depan orang-orang terdekatnya. Istri yang tak pernah ia anggap dan ia lirik, bukan… bukan karena ia tak suka dengan keberadaan istri cantiknya itu.

Luhan bahkan menyukai keberadaan si mungil di penthousenya yang luas dan tiba-tiba nampak dingin ini. Ia suka mendengar gerutuan Minseok ketika sosok indah itu mengeluhkan tentang hujan, ia suka mendengar suara lembut wanitanya itu ketika sedang menerima telpon, suaranya nampak manis dan seksi secara bersamaan. Ia suka mendengar suara langkah kaki minseok di lantai penthousnya ketika istrinya itu melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Atau ketika sosok itu menatap kesal ke arahnya yang baru pulang dan meletakkan sepatunya secara sembarangan. Ia suka senyum minseok yang sering ia lihat di tv, sayang senyum itu belum pernah benar-benar tertuju padanya. Ia juga bahkan mencintai jeritan kesal Minseok padanya jika ia menggoda istrinya itu hingga batas kesabarannya habis.

Mencintai wajah terlelap minseok ketika minseok tertidur di depan tv dan terlalu malas untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Ya, diam-diam ia memerhatikan istrinya itu tanpa sepengetahuan minseok. Bahkan entah sejak kapan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang setiap jam kerja berlangsung. Tapi itu semua baru ia sadari saat ini. Saat sosok itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan satu ruang kosong yang menganga lebar dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Meninggalkan luka yang baru ia sadari akan sesakit ini jika ia kehilangan sosok itu.

Ia terlalu takut, ya ia terlalu takut jika ia akan terjatuh pada sosok itu dan tanpa sadar memang telah terjatuh pada sosok yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Sikap acuhnya itu tetap tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari pesona sang istri dan ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Sosok lembut itu terlalu mudah untuk dicintai. Sosok itu akan selalu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mencintainya dengan mudah. Tak terkecuali sosok tampan yang sekarang duduk terpekur di tuang tengah berpenerangan minim itu. Sosok yang nampak menyedihkan dengan gurat penyesalan mendalam yang sangat telat untuk disadarinya.

Yah… terkadang dibutuhkan rasa sakit dan kehilangan terlebih dahulu untuk menyadari arti pentingnya seseorang itu. Dan penyesalan memang selalu hadir di ujung ceritakan Lu… menyesalpun percuma sayang… tapi selalu ada kesempatan kedua sayang… yang kau butuhkan hanya berjuang untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Semoga berhasil Luhan.

END

HUAHHAHAHAHAA.. APA INI..?

Lama gak buat ff n liat ff ini baru setengah jalan malah pengen buat ff angst yg mlh gagal angst cs ternyata writeblock ku masih parah pake banget. Sebenernya aslinya ff ini mau aku buat chapter.. tapi klo writeblock ku separah ini ya takutnya jd ff php kya ffku yg lainnya. tapi klo kalian sabar mungkin aku bisa lanjutin ff ini kpn2 n buat jd chapter sesuai rencana awal. Ceritanya sih setandar ya.. mainstream juga. Tentang pernikahan yg dipaksa n endingnya Luhan yg ditinggal Minseok dalam artian yg gak bener-bener ditinggalin sih. Loh kok?. Ya suka2 aku dong.. kan aku authornya… jadi suka-suka aku juga mau buat ni ff kya mana jadinya. Huahahhahahaha

Watty ternyata sekarang lebih menarik minat ku dr ff sayang-sayang ku… dih… pede bgt ya gue bilang sayang ku.. tolong jangan timpuk aku… terlebih lagi cerita2 disana lebih mudah di akses n Cuma butuh internet waktu pertama buka cerita n updatean cerita aja. Wih.. makin cinta aku. Jangan bakar aku… apa lagi aku memang tipe2 yg males buka akun medsos ku sekarang ini kecuali buat bersih2 aja selama beberapa menit. Jadi harap wajar yak lo ffku banyak yg nunggak.

Woy… woy… ada yg punya akun wattpad gak? Follow2an nyok… sekalian saling share cerita Yaoi ok di sana. Itu juga klo kalian emang bener2 suka kopel yaoi kecuali kopel di bb aja sih ya… yg lurus selurus tiang bendera alias straight juga gak papa dah ceritanya klo di watty aku jabanin…. Gmn2..?

Ucapin selamet juga buat anime2 yaoi yg lagi2 berhasil ngambil minat aku lg setelah lama fakum dr dunia anime yaoi beh… jadi makin mlslh aku buka lepi cs bisa donlot tu anime di hp n gak butuh lepi. Apa lg biasanya klo buka lepi yg jd korban itu lepi adk ku bukan lepi ku kakak.. makin berjamurlah lepi ku ini. Enak klo ada yg ngingetin kali ya buat aku update ff2 ku. Ini mah gak ada jd makin gak tersetuh deh ffnya… maafkan aku ya… mlh curhat gaje gini. huks


End file.
